Field
The present application relates to the fields of chemistry and material science. More particularly, disclosed herein are multi-dimensional networks that can include a recurring unit of Formula (I) and a recurring unit of Formula (II), and methods for synthesizing the same. Also disclosed herein are methods of utilizing the networks described herein for various uses.
Description
Porous network materials of metal oxides (e.g. zeolites, SBA type materials) and metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) are relatively well known. Typically these materials have regular structures with local or global identical repeating units. MOFs are hybrid materials which consist of an inorganic cluster (determines the topology of the network) and an organic linker, which can be employed in a modular manner and allows pore size and functionality to be designed in a variable manner. MOFs typically comprise one bidentate organic compound coordinated to one metal oxide molecular complex.
Several organometallic complexes have been proposed for the storage of gaseous carbon containing species; however, the complexes previously disclosed are unstable at moderate temperatures and difficult to synthesize. Furthermore, the storage capacity achieved in practice using these materials is low. Functional groups have been added to the linkers of MOFs to impart functionality to the pores as catalysts, however, the bulk materials have been relatively inactive as catalysts with only local functional properties. Further, specific synthetic building blocks have been limited.